Good Girls Go Bad
by vodkacomchocolate
Summary: E ela sabia que nao devia cair na tentaçao, ela sabia que estava se transformando em uma má pessoa, que ele era os sete pecados em um único -e irresistivel- corpo


**Good Girls Go Bad**

Naruto pertence ao ilustre Masashi Kishimoto, mas o Kakashi é INTEIRAMENTE meu, já estou fazendo muito dividindo o Gaara.

**Capítulo 01: O começo do fim. **

As coisas estavam começando a cansar desesperadamente. Não aguentava mais ver como as coisas rumavam para pior. Sakura Haruno, agora sentada em sua cama com as mãos nos olhos evitando derrubar uma lágrima sequer, era uma garota de apenas dezesseis anos, não era a Miss Tóquio, mas era bonita como qualquer garota normal. Também não tinha um super cérebro digno de a chamarem de Sakura Lawliet ou Sakura Megamente, sabia suas matérias preferidas como qualquer outra criatura que se preze a estudar. E diferente das meninas de sua idade, não dava a mínima para moda ou ser popular. Também era muito forte, comparando com a cena que vocês estão lhe conhecendo, a verdade é que hoje havia um motivo para ela deitar em sua cama e querer chorar, mas seu orgulho era tão forte que não deixaria homem algum a fazer derrubar uma lágrima.

-Eu ODEIO ele! ODEIO!ODEIO!ODEIO!ODEIO! E não Sakura, não ouse chorar por causa daquele cretino do Uchiha! -Gritava ela desesperada para si mesma.

A questão é que seu ex namorado havia, de uma forma muito maravilhosa, acabado o relacionamento com ela. Que forma era essa? Ah, ele a traiu com a vaca da Karin. Não, não, se fosse ainda com a vaca de estimação que ela tem até daria para pensarmos no fato, mas foi com a Karin, uma vaca e inimiga MORTAL da Sakura, e o melhor é que o Sasuke Uchiha sabia disso.

Enquanto ela ficava sentada gritando consigo mesmo ouviu o telefone tocar, mas não atendeu. Porém a pessoa do outro lado da linha era chata e extremamente irritante, ela podia apostar que era Ino-porca, sua melhor amiga.

-ALÔ? -Perguntou, sem querer, de uma forma um pouco -_demais_- violenta.

-Sakura-chan? -E logo ela reconheceu a voz. Não era de uma certa loira irritante e sim de um certo loiro irritante.

-O que foi, Naruto? OLHA SE VOCÊ VAI COMEÇAR A DEFENDER O SASUKE ME AVISE AGORA PARA PODER DESLIGAR O TELEFONE! Penso no seu bem, não quero que gaste créditos. -Disse um pouco irônica.

-Hm... Na verdade eu só queria saber se você estava bem. Eu briguei com o dobe do Sasuke, ele não pode sair machucando minha melhor amiga e achar que esta certo, eu nunca iria defender-lo.

Então a Haruno desabou. Acontecesse o que fosse o Naruto sempre ficava do lado dela. Ela gritava mentalmente se martelando do POR QUE não podia se apaixonar por alguém como Naruto Uzumaki? Ou até mesmo por alguém como o Shikamaru ou o Neji ou, até mesmo, o Jiraya-san? Mas não, ela tinha que se apaixonar pelo cara metido e frio, ela tinha que se apaixonar pelo Sasuke. Por que ela não podia, ao menos, ter se apaixonado pelo irmão dele, o Itachi? ATÉ O ITACHI ERA MAIS SENSÍVEL QUE ELE!

Desligou o telefone depois de confirmar 43298743 vezes à Naruto que não necessitava que alguém ficasse ali com ela a noite, que não iria se suicidar, e foi fazer um simples miojo para comer, mesmo assim continuava a se sentir um lixo.

A semana passou inteira assim, não apenas por causa do idiota do Uchiha, mas também porque havia recebido suas notas de matemáticas, a notícia que o coelho, Rabbit, da Ino-Porca havia falecido, e, o pior, a notícia que o filho de um amigo americano de seu pai passaria um tempo na sua casa até conseguir se adaptar na cidade de Konoha, lembrando que seus pais NUNCA estavam em casa e quem teria que "cuidar" da visita era a própria Sakura.

Ela havia comentado sua falta de sorte para suas quatro melhores amigas: Ino, Hinata, TenTen e Temari, e de cada uma ouviu um comentário diferente, mas nenhum útil.  
>-E se ele for um ladrão? Ele pode estar indo assaltar sua casa! -Comentou Temari querendo, mas não conseguindo, assustar Sakura.<p>

-Será que ele gosta de artes marciais? -Perguntou TenTen interessada.  
>-S-Sakura-ch-chan, e se ele for uma pessoa boa? Ele pode estar co-contra a von-vontade de ir na su-sua casa também. -Disse Hinata, um pouco nervosa.<p>

-Para de ser tonta, Testuda! E se ele é um gostoso que vai te dar mole? Talvez você até consiga esquecer o idiota do Sasuke. -Xingou Ino como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E esquecendo totalmente que a Haruno ainda não tinha esquecido o Sasuke.

Mas ainda tinha muitas coisas que ela podia fazer até o garoto novo chegar em sua casa às 20h. Ela podia assistir Big Brother, podia entrar na internet e baixar músicas, jogar na Wii, dar banho na Kyuubi -sua raposa de estimação que na verdade era do Naruto, mas seus pais não haviam deixado ele ficar com ela-. Enfim, não cansava de repetir para ela mesma que tinha que pensar em outras coisas.

E quando deu, finalmente, 19h ela resolveu se arrumar para que ao menos estivesse apresentável ao novo convidado. Como de costume, seus pais não estavam ali. Seria só ela e ele. AO MENOS HAVIAM PENSADO NA POSIBILIDADE DELE SER UM TARADO? Enquanto tomava banho se tocava que algumas lágrimas escorriam e logo estava pensando, novamente, no tal Uchiha. Ele nem olhava mais para a cara dela, quando era para ELA não olhar mais. Saiu do chuveiro pensando que tudo passaria quando se trocasse e esperasse feliz -_ou não_- a visita. Colocou um short jeans um pouco rasgado e jogou por cima uma regata branca com uma blusa xadrez aberta, enfiou os pés no chinelo havaianas e ficou na sala esperando enquanto saciava um pacote de doritos.

_DING-DONG. _

O fim de seu sossego sozinha havia chegado ao fim. Como se desse passos indo em direção ao seu túmulo, foi se aproximando. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com um homem que aparentava ter uns vinte anos. Tinha o cabelo em um cinza prateado que parecia não ter sido pintado e, como o da Haruno, original, porém o dela era rosa. Seus olhos pequenos e negros fitavam um pequeno tédio mesclado à um pouco de admiração, e sua boca em cima era fina e embaixo carnuda, parecendo muito saciável aos olhos da Haruno e tudo isso completado por uma barba rala e um pouco mal feita. Não irei comentar sobre os braços ou o que a própria Sakura achou que havia embaixo daquela camisa rasgada escrito "Ramones".

-Prazer. Meu nome é Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake. -Falou o rapaz com um tom simpático.

E de repente Sakura adorou o fim do seu sossego.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_N/A: _NYAAH, oë galëre! *-* Entao, tiops eu não sei o que vocês vão achar, nunca postei uma fic :x Talvez tenha exagerado nos detalhes, seilá :b

mans peguem leve comigo D: sou só uma indefesa e pequena -_bota pequena nisso_- criatura D:

Entao eu IMPLORO façam uma Autora feliz clicando em **REVIEW ***-* Se tiver bastantinhas poderei continuar e ser uma pessoa feliz e completa *-*

Obrigada a todos que leram :D

BgsBgs :**


End file.
